


Entre la noche

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: minivicios, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con el paso de los años, Dick entendió que su rol como robin iba más allá de ser un "sidekick" y que se iba a quedar con él para siempre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la comunidad minivicios de LiveJournal.

Es que cuando tienes doce años tú no piensas en esas cosas. A los ocho años tus metas y tus sueños son sencillos y simples. Más cuando tus padres se han muerto y hay un hombre que ha decidido hacerse cargo de ti y darte un nuevo hogar.

Dick no pensaba, sólo actuaba de acuerdo a lo que sus sentimientos le dictaban y el pensar no iba más allá de la idea de estar con el señor Wayne y hacer lo posible por ser un buen chico y no quedarse sólo otra vez.

Descubrir que ese buen hombre era Batman sólo hizo todo un poco más raro, sí, pero lo volvió una especie de aventura fantástica. Una tragedia siendo sustituida por el sueño de todo niño: trabajar lado a lado con el héroe de Gótica.

Claro que no lo vio, nunca entendió la realidad, la esencia de aquello que existía más allá del acto de buena fe de Bruno y su propia dicha. Y si lo analizaba detenidamente, podía estar seguro de que el caballero de la noche tampoco lo vio en su momento. Porque dentro de todo lo que Batman podía entender, las secuelas inherentes en su ser después de lo sucedido con sus padres eran cosas que aún se le escapaban…

Dick cayó en cuenta de ello hasta años después; cuando eso de ser el niño maravilla había quedado atrás, cuando se volvió Nightwing y pareció ser más consiente del verdadero peso de la vida de superhéroe… cuando Jason se fue, Barbara no pudo caminar más, Tim llegó a la fuerza, cuando Stephanie vino y se fue y Damián se volvió su propio Robin. Le tomó bastantes años pero fue imposible seguir negándose a ver lo que sucedía con él y todas las personas que lo rodeaban y con Batman en general.

No era fácil encontrar un nombre, y estaba seguro que no existía y si tenía que compararlo con algo, sólo para hacer la búsqueda de una definición más fácil, tendría que decir que se trataba de un pilar, o una pelotita anti-estrés o el objeto donde todas las emociones de su familia eran volcadas. No le extrañaba, porque antes de ser un Wayne era y seguiría siendo un Grayson, y un chico del circo que vivía para hacer sentir bien a las personas –protegerlas vino después-, sus prioridades eran diferentes a las de Bruce y sin lugar a dudas diferentes a sus demás hermanos.

No le molestaba, no del todo, y nunca sintió que estaba haciendo un sacrificio muy grande sólo para estar ahí para ellos. Tenía miedo, dudas e inseguridades sí, pero su compromiso con su familia era más fuerte, más importante y mucho más necesario.

Y ahora, cuando recuerda esa vez que Bruno lo ayudó, no puede evitar pensar que el hombre criado en la oscuridad estaba aferrándose a algo más allá de ella, que cuando lo volvió Robin no sólo era para evitar una historia parecida a la suya.

Funcionó.

Dick entiende que nunca será como Bruce, que nunca podrá ser Batman, pero también sabe que lo que que desarrolló para su padre, fue algo que sus demás hermanos y conocidos encontraron en él. Algo que nació con Robin y que se llevaría consigo para siempre.

Ni Jason, ni Tim, ni Stephanie, ni Damián.

Ninguno de ellos podría replicar esa aparente luz que tanto veían en él.

Y no es prepotencia, no es una manera de hacerse sentir más importante. Es su forma de aterrizar y dejar de pensar que la oscuridad de la noche es más grande, de darse cuenta de su responsabilidad con su familia, con sus amigos y todo aquel que ha considerado un ser querido es más poderosa.

Dick sólo tiene que pensar en todo lo que hizo por Bruno como Robin, para recordar el mucho bien que puede hacer para los demás como Nightwing o cualquiera que sea el nombre que posea. Porque eso es algo que nadie le va a quitar.


End file.
